1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode. In particular, this invention relates to a high-powered diode holder and a package thereof that is heatproof, durable, and opaque.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, light emitting diodes have been increasingly applied to flashlights, traffic signs, advertising billboards, cell phones, light sources for liquid crystal displays or liquid crystal TVs. For liquid crystal displays or liquid crystal TVs, a lot of LEDs are needed. There LEDs generate a large amount of heat. Although the heat generated from the LEDs is far lower than the heat generated from transitional lamps, the usage life of the LEDs is reduced, and the LEDs can fail or cause a light-exhaustion symptom if the heat cannot be exhausted. If this does occur, liquid crystal displays or liquid crystal TVs will suffer dark points or have light-unbalanced symptoms. It is therefore important to conduct heat from the LEDs.
Reference is made to FIGS. 1 and 2, which show a package of LEDs of the prior art. The package of the LEDs has a frame-shaped resin 11 that is fastened with a heat-conducting base 12, and two supporting frames 13. The supporting frames 13 are disposed along the sides of the heat-conducting base 12 to form conducting areas 131. A plurality of LED chips 14 are disposed on the heat-conducting base 12. The LED chips are connected to the conducting areas 131 via two conducting-wires 141. A package resin 15 is covered by the resin 11. The voltage is exerted to the supporting frames 13, and is conducted to the conducting area 131 via the conducting-wires 141 to light the LED chips. At the same time, the heat generated from the LED chips 14 can be exhausted to the outside of the resin 11 via the heat-conducting base 12.
However, because the electronic manufacturer wants to make the liquid crystal displays or liquid crystal TVs thinner and lighter to reduce the required space and create a beautiful appearance, all components have to be reduced in size. In the package structure for LEDs of the prior art, the resin 11 is a heat-molding resin, such as polyphthalamide—PPA. The thickness of the resin 11 has to be larger than a specified thickness to prevent the light of LED chips from passing through the resin 11. The heatproof and durable characteristics of the resin 11 are also inadequate. For example, high temperatures cause the resin to deteriorate. The resin 11 may become damaged before user life of the LED chips 14 is passed (the life of the LED chips is more than one hundred thousand hours).
Moreover, when the described LED packages are installed in electronic products, such as liquid crystal displays or liquid crystal TVs, the LED packages are disposed on an electric board (not shown in the figure) at an equal distance. The LED chip 14 in a resin 11 has a larger distance with a LED chip 14 of an adjacent resin 11. Light spots will be generated at equal distances. The brightness of the area of the light spots is dark. The brightness of the liquid crystal displays or liquid crystal TVs therefore becomes unbalanced.